Blue Flames Rise
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: Everyone knows about the Core 4 and the Wharf Rats. But they weren't the only gang on the Isle. The Wharf Rats may have been the largest, the Core 4 the most feared, but there is another gang called the Fury. Until the Core 4 took down Uma, the Fury remained underground. Bidding their time. The Core 4 will now have another group that they will have to deal with. Dark Themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: This is the Prequel to my story A Second Chance. I only have the rights to my OCs Hadley and Conner.**

10 years ago...

The party was in full swing. The small blue haired princess sat on a makeshift throne giggling as even the most ferocious of villains work to amuse her. Captain Hook stuck his head in Tick Tock's mouth for old times sake. The Gaston twins were taking turns stepping on each others face. Shere Khan was purring like a kitten while his cub, Conner, jumped on him and tugged on his ears. Children were running around screeching in joy as they cause chaos for the goblins.

Amongst the children running around, a tiny girl with arctic blue hair stood off to the side avoiding the other children. Her bright green eyes dart around as she glances at the other children, nearly all of the other children on the Isle. The only child missing being Mal.

Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third notice the tiny girl sticking on her own. They grin and stomp on over to her finding joy in the clear panic in her eyes. "Looks like the worm crawled out of her hole," Jr smirks as he grabs the front of her oversized bright blue shirt so she can't escape from him or his brother.

"Back off! Why don't you two just go back to showing off to Blueberry Princess over there," the tiny girl says trying to make herself look bigger by standing up straight.

"Hey idiots! The kid is under my protection!" states a boy the same size of the twins but with a leaner muscle. His tiger ears twitched as he crosses his arms glaring at the Gaston twins.

"Why should we, kitty boy?" Gaston the Third asks shoving the orange and black haired boy back.

"Unlike you, I have claws. The only one allowed to hurt members of my gang is me," he growls as one of his tanned hands morphs into a tiger paw with sharp claws.

The twins grumble and they drop the small bluenette. "This isn't over runt," one of them sneers before they walk off.

"I could have handled them," the girl says crossing her arms as she looks up at the older boy.

"I'm sure you could have," he says as his paw morphs back into a human hand.

"Hadley," she says after a moment sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Conner," he grins shaking her hand. "Partners?"

"Yeah. Partners."


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Flames Rise

Chapter 2

**AN: So Hadley's speech towards the end is my take on Chris Villain's song Make It Hot. Credit for it goes to him. I would also like to say that my rough drafts are all handwritten so what I think is a good sized paragraph hand written is actually really short but I'm too lazy to add to it. That is all.**

3 months previously…

The clashing of swords could be heard all across the wharf. A teenage boy with a short, spiky mess of orange hair crouches on the mast of a different ship in the wharf. The sail hides the boy in shadows as he watches the fight down below.

As Mal turns to leave through the pipe, she looks up and sees the telltale burnt orange vest with black stripes and a flash of green eyes looking directly at her. The boy gives Mal a small salute before dropping down from the mast into the water below. The half pixie nods before running through the pipe to meet the others at the limo.

She climbs into the vehicle next to Ben and quickly closes the door. "Step on it! Conner was there so the other Furies know we are here!" she says looking out the window to see if the orange haired boy, Conner, followed them.

"The Furies? As in keepers of the time string?" Ben asks confused not fully understanding the history of Olympus.

"Those are the Fates. The Furies dealt in vengeance. They saw all crimes and made the offender pay. It's where one of the gangs on the Isle got their name," Mal says after smiling at her King's adorable confusion.

"That gang always caused more problems for Mal than anyone else. They never seemed to be villains or heroes. They are somewhere in the middle," Carlos says as he scratches Dude behind the ears. "Hadley and Mal never got along. Conner is second in command to Hadley. If he was seen, she is close by."

"Who is Hadley's parent?" Ben asks.

The purple haired beauty clenches her fist as her eyes briefly swirl with green magic. "Hades."

Meanwhile…

On the far side of the Isle bordering the Uncharted Forest, a large steel warehouse sat. The entrance was falling off of its hinges exposing the pitch black interior. Gusts of chill air continuously leaves the building despite summer approaching. Conner's tiger ears twitch as he enters the freezing entrance corridor. The inside of the warehouse is kept dark to hide the boxes of riches. Riches as in shiny stones that are the equivalent of jewels on the Isle. Rows of metal shelves were filled to the brim with large wooden crates. Ivory skeletons shift the crates nonstop. Bones crunch under burnt orange combat bots as Conner heads down a tunnel in the back of the warehouse.

"Mal defeated Uma. Now would be the time to claim more territory," the tiger reports leaning against the tan clay wall.

Inside the room Conner entered, a teenage girl with dark blue hair was lounging on a bed reading a book. She glances up at her partner with a smirk. Emerald eyes turn yellow as her hair begins to flame up. "For once Mal proves to have a use," she states setting the book down beside her.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? Uma is really pissed off…" Conner warns sitting down on the corner of the stone framed bed.

The girl widens her eyes and leans forward to punch his arm. "We've been partners for 10 years. You know me! Uma will go after Mal and Harry is reckless! Now is our chance!"

She climbs off the bed and grabs her black leather vest off of the floor. After pulling on her vest, she grabs Conner's arm.

"We've been kept down here! But not anymore… now there's something to fear! Time to start a war!"

"Seriously, Hadley!" Conner says as he is pulled to his feet. He chuckles and ruffles her hair as his ears twitch in amusement.

Hadley rolls her eyes and bats his hand off of her head. "I'm tired of being on the sidelines when I know that the world should be mine! I'm done pretending that everything's fine! They're not ready for this power of mine!" she continues as her eyes glow a brighter yellow. She pokes at Conner's chest before walking out of the mostly empty room.

Conner rolls his eyes and follows his partner out of the opening in the wall. They run through the tunnels until they hit the heat of the outdoors a few minutes later.

"Can't you see the smoke rising? Can't you feel the heat? There's no way that they're surviving cuz you know I can't be beat! So I'll bring the fire and make it hot!" Hadley says as a blue fireball briefly flickers in her hand. She smirks and closes the rusted metal door shut behind them.

"I see your point. We've been taking names here and taking names there. You've got big plans in the making and we ain't playin' fair," Conner laughs as he runs and jumps at a dead tree close by. His claws dig into the bark as the dead vines sewn into his black pants blend in with the rotting bark of the tree. As the young goddess runs towards the broken down metal buildings, the tiger cub follows along jumping from tree to tree.

"Can't you feel the flames? When I'm done, they'll remember my name. Princess of the Underworld… feelin' my fame. Making the Fates go round changing the game… the temperature is rising. Can't you feel the heat?" Hadley says before reaching the Core Four's clubhouse. "A war is coming, brother. Mal will burn under the heat. Vengeance is a bitch, it's time to remind her why we are called the Furies."

Present Day, Castle Beast

Mal was sitting at her desk in Ben's office. She was looking through the birth records from the Isle trying to determine who to bring over next. She had already decided to bring over Conner Khan, Raja having wanted to meet the villain cub.

"Hey Ben… can you come here for a second?" Mal asks holding a birth certificate in her hand.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asks seeing the look of shock on his True Love's face. He gets up from his desk and walks over to his dragon. He takes the paper from her and wraps an arm around her. "Mal… we're bringing her over," he states after looking at the birth certificate. Ben sets the paper down on Mal's desk before taking her hand and leading her out of the office.

On the birth certificate, the name Hadley Olympia was at the top. Unsurprisingly, Hades was put down as the father. However… it was the mother line that shocked Mal. She has a sister


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Flames Rise

Chapter 3

Conner and Hadley were sitting in the royal limo as it drives across the golden magic bridge. Their eyes widened at the sheer amount of candy that is in front of them. Amongst all of the sweets, a glass bowl filled with fresh red apples sat. The partners glance at each other before grabbing at the food and shoving as much as they can into a mostly empty backpack.

"Why do you think Mal brought me over? You make sense… but Mal and I never got along," the demi-goddess pixie states before shoving sour gummy worms into her mouth. Her emerald eyes widen in delight as the delicious citric acid hits her tongue.

"Do you think she's figured out that you're sisters?" the tiger suggests as he lays down across his seat and stretches. A warm patch of sunlight came through his window and warmed his seat, making it the perfect place for a catnap.

As the limo drives through the barrier, Conner is forced to transform into a tiger. He was still a cub, but the size of one that is nearly halfway to being fully grown. He was on his side as his tail flicks back and forth. His maw opens into a large yawn as one of his paws covers his right eye.

Emerald eyes begin to glow yellow as magic awakens in the young half-pixie. A smirk plays on her lips as she puts a hand on the striped head of her pseudo brother. "You're so adorable as a tiger," she whispers as she pets the top of his head. She curls up against the striped purring pillow and falls sound asleep.

2 hours later…

The band plays on the front steps of Auradon prep as the limo pulls up front. Fairy Godmother stood next to the band smiling as Ben and Mal stood behind her. Mal was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet not bothering to even try to hide her nervousness. Despite wanting to get to know her little sister, she also knows that Hadley has hated her for years. The purple haired pixie knew that things could either go extremely well, or she may have caused a war by bringing Hadley to Auradon.

Ben looks over at his true love and takes her small hand into his hand. "Everything will be fine. If you could change, so can she… I also have Hercules on speed dial if need be," he says giving her a kingly grin.

Mal gives Ben a small smile and squeezes his hand glad to have the comfort of her King. "Thank you."

The limo parks in front of the steps that the crowd is on. The driver gets put of his seat and walks over to the back door. As he opens the back door, an orange tail with black stripes falls out of the door. The tail flicks back and forth and soft growling can be heard as the sleeping cub dreams, which probably is of him chasing his own tail or something of the sort. Hadley was still curled up on Conner sound asleep, her dark blue hair covering her face.

"They're so adorable… we shouldn't wake them," Ben says smiling at the two VKs cuddling up to each other. He walks over to the limo and easily lifts the sleeping Hadley into his arms. She curls up against him, her black leather jacket hanging on her tiny frame making her look more like a child. "She's so tiny…"

"All of the food on the Isle is rotten. Every child is that small, chances of survival are very slim. Especially for Hadley, she's been stuck underground for most of her life," Mal explains as Carlos runs on over to greet Hadley and Conner.

"I can take Hadley, you should carry Conner," Carlos suggests as he takes the tiny daughter of Hades and Maleficent from the son of Beast and Belle. He grins as Hadley curls up against him and rests her head on his shoulder.

Ben picks up the cub and leans back as a paw almost hits him in the head. The cub yawns and slowly blinks awake being half over Ben's shoulder. Conner looks around at all of the new people and unmarked trees as his green cat eyes fill with curiosity. The tiger begins to squirm as he tries to sniff Fairy Godmother. He could smell the magic on her, something strange and unfamiliar to him. It must be investigated. "Careful!" Ben exclaims nearly taking a back paw to the face. He sets Conner on the ground and laughs as the cub bounds over to the adult fairy and sniffs her legs. Tiger ears twitch as a robin tweets in a tree close by. Conner starts to stalk up to the tree as his butt rises to prepare for a pounce. As he pounces at the tree, Mal's eyes glow green as she waves her right hand. Orange and black fur disappear as the figure of a tanned teenage boy takes his place.

Conner falls to the ground as his claws disappear back into his fingertips. "Please give me a warning next time. I was trying to catch myself a snack."

"I know you were…" Mal chuckles as she shakes her head at the slightly older teen's antics. "Hopefully you have control over your transformations now. Ben and I will give you a tour until you reach your dorm room. You're rooming with Eli, he agreed to show you around and help you with your schedule."

Mal and Ben take Conner towards the classrooms as Carlos carries the sleeping Hadley to the dorm she will be staying in.

Late that night…

Carlos was pacing back and forth in his and Jay's dorm room. Dude was laying down on his boy's bed watching the wooden floor wear down from the oil on the bottom of Carlos' bare feet. "What should I do? I never thought that Mal would actually bring her over…"

"Carlos, chill out. Why are you so afraid of Hadley?" Jay asks laying down on his bed wanting to go to sleep.

"Hadley and I… well… we were kinda… sorta… dating before we were brought to Auradon… for a year…"

**Author's Note: I love cliffhangers. Deal. Also, thanks to the one person who reviewed! For those who want to know who plays Hadley and Conner, Hadley is played by Sabrina Carpenter and Conner is played by Tenzing Norgay Trainor. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this won't be updated on an extremely regular basis. I will be working on three stories at once so I will alternate what I write by day. Or something. I don't know. In other news! This chapter marks the halfway mark in the story! It will be a short fanfiction because it is the Prequel to my already posted and started story A Second Chance. Due to that being a crossover fic, there will be a prequel for each end of it. This is the Descendants side, and the prequel side for Once Upon a Time only has a few chapters that would be a precursor while the rest occurs at the same time or after. Enjoy the chapter!**

Eight tables with two chairs each sat facing a chalkboard. Despite it being months since the Core Four first arrived, the questions never changed. Seven VKs sat at the tables towards the back of the classroom. Evie and Dizzy were seated at the table behind the half-sisters. Hadley had her feet up on her half of the table. Bright blue steel toed combat boots kick dirt onto Mal's sketches of Ben.

"Careful, sis," Mal says trying to get the drawing out from under Hadley's feet. After becoming Lady of the Court, she had brought more of the Isle into her outfits. Normally just small things, like accessories and shoes. It took her months to bring a bit more Auradon into her clothing. Knowing Hadley and Conner, it could take years for them to hang up their leather vests.

"You aren't my sister. Blood only makes us related. It doesn't make us family. Sara is my sister. Not you," Hadley says brushing some dirt off of her bright blue leather vest with a black skull on the back.

Mal sighs and moves Hadley's feet off the table. "Can't we put the past behind us? Be the bigger person," she says putting her hand on top of Hadley's. Hope clearly shown in her eyes. There was no point in hiding it. Mal knew that any attempt at hiding how much she wanted to bond with her sister would fail. Especially since Hadley never gained followers by fear like Mal had. The demigoddess was raised by one who knew how to find and exploit a weakness. Uncovering true intentions and emotions happens to be second nature to the younger fey.

Hadley jerks her hand away and gets up from the table. She grabs her black backpack with blue dull spikes. "I'm 5 feet tall and salty. You be the bigger person," she sneers going to sit next to Conner at the table across from Mal's.

"Miss Olympia, please get back to your seat so class can start," Fairy Godmother states walking into the classroom. She motions to the chair next to Mal knowing that the future Queen should be able to keep the blue haired troublemaker under control.

The tiny VK grumbles under her breath as she sits back down next to her big sister. "This does not mean that I like you," the young half-pixie whispers to the pixie next to her.

"So today, we will be talking about friendship. I will have the seven of you in pairs. Because of there being an odd number of you, Chad agreed to partner with Dizzy. Jay will be with Conner, Evie will be with Carlos, and Mal will be with Hadley. The assignment is to find something in common with one another and to connect," Fairy Godmother states from the front of the classroom. Ben had told her of the tension between Mal and Hadley, of how the little half-pixie will avoid Mal at all costs. By pairing the half-sisters together, it would give them a chance to get to know one another. "And no trading partners. You have a week, on Friday you will describe your partner. Now go!" the older fairy says making shooing motions to her students.

Almost all of the VKs grin as they gather their things. Hadley was the odd one out. A clear frown was on her face as she quickly puts her notebook in her backpack. Blue hair smokes as the roots slowly turn red. Sparks fly off landing on Mal's sketch of Ben that she had been working on for Belle.

"Hadley, how about we go to E and I's dorm. Get the chance to talk in private," Mal suggests as she pats out the sparks.

"Fine. Whatever. May as well get this over with," the fire headed pixie states as she leaves the classroom before Mal.

"This will be a long week..." the Lady of the Court sighs as she grabs her bag and follows behind her moody sister.

The inside of Mal and Evie's dorm room had changed from what it originally was when they arrived in Auradon. Well, Mal's side changed more than anything. The extreme amount of pink had been replaced by purple. On her vanity, the Lady of the Court tiara sat on a blue velvet pillow. Quite a lot of the room had been filled with various designs and fabrics for Evie's Four Hearts. Mal sits down on her bed after setting her back down on the floor. "You should let E make you some new clothing. You've been wearing the same three outfits for years."

"Why do you even care? After you almost got me killed 6 years ago," Hadley sneers as she just walks over to Maleficent's cage. "Puny little mother," she chuckles leaning down to look the little lizard in the eye. "You were always pushing us around..." the youngest fey continues before standing back up. She turns towards her sister to look her in the eyes. Due to Mal being seated on the bed, Hadley had about half an inch on her sister. "You are much more like her than you even admit to yourself. Never once have you shown remorse for what you have done to me. I doubt that your precious little gang even knows how much of a monster you are," she calmly states. Her eyes briefly glow yellow as she looks Mal in the eyes.

**A/N: So this is a little bit of a warning. Past this point dark themes begin to show. Or start to. I can't remember what I rated the story, however there are only two parts that will be slightly darker than the rest of the story. If you do not wish to read the darkish part of this chapter, stop reading here.**

"I never tried to kill you! I just left you alone in the middle of the Uncharted Forest!"

The once calm eyes begin to glow yellow, conflict fleeting through them before finally settling on a look of heartbreak. "I just wanted to be close to you Mally…" she whispers as the beginning of tears start to pool in her eyes. "I knew that I was tiny for 9 even in Isle standards... but I thought that we could be friends... sisters... it was so dark out there..." the once confident stance started to evaporate. The bluenette bites her lip nervously as she takes off her leather vest and drops it to the floor. The black tank top hung loose to her tiny frame, making the teenager look like a walking skeleton. "She was so hungry... angry... I couldn't stop her..." she continues as she pulls the tank top over her head so it could join her vest. Each rib was clearly defined, every single scar and bruise looking like it had never healed. From the front of her right shoulder to the left hip bone, the jagged scars ran across her body. The skin underneath and around it being a yellowish-green hue, an infection that was never treated. "Doctors don't last long on the Isle... no one knew how to heal me so I never grew again. Saying sorry won't be enough. Changing won't be enough. I already tried the sister thing with you, but you just wanted me dead... just like mom..." Hadley whispers before quickly throwing her tank top back on and running out of the dorm door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I decided to finish this before starting on my OUAT story. I will be trying to find a way to get that story and my crossover to take place at the same time. For all I know, I will only have the crossover. Depends on the amount of time I have and my motivation.**

"Do I have to go?" Hadley whines as she sits on Mal's bed. Over the past couple of weeks, the two sisters have grown close. During the week of the assignment, Mal had used her magic to heal her little sister's old wounds. On top of that, Mal decided to teach Hadley a couple of basic spells. Like changing hair colors or having sticks trip people. Minor things.

"Hadley, I know that neither of us like parties, but it is my first major event as Lady of the Court. At lease stay until lunch, Ben has a surprise for you," Mal states simply as she applies the last bit of makeup to Hadley. Within the dorm room, a third bed now sat where the table once was. Evie's fashion line had moved to what used to be Hadley's dorm room. The demigoddess' previous roommate had to leave after being needed back in Arendale. The third bed was significantly different from the other two beds. It wasn't an actual bed. It was a light pink futon that could be pulled out into a bed at night. The blanket meant to be used on it sat folded and unused on the back of the futon. A second pillow was now on Mal's bed after the first night that the three girls all shared a room.

"I hate surprises and I'm behind on homework. I have a project due Monday," the younger pixie states as she lays back on the bed. The only class she shared with the others was Remedial Goodness 101. Otherwise... her classes were more nature based. After being homeschooled by Persephone for years, continuing nature based classes made sense. Especially when she is behind on history, math, and English.

"You can't fill out star charts when the sun is still out. Now put on your sandals," Mal says rolling her eyes. She grabs a pair of bronze colored gladiator sandals that had been discarded under the bed the night before and throws them at Hadley's face. A yelp escapes the blunette as she is suddenly attacked by a pair of flying sandals.

"Only an hour. Then I can come back here and change out of this stupid chiton," Hadley says as she sits up. After a good hour of complaining, Mal and Evie finally talked the younger girl into putting on the dress Evie made for her. The chiton ended just below her knees, much short than she was comfortable with. The fabric was as dark as the night sky, which is a very dark blue and not black despite what people seem to think, making her blue hair seem brighter and the bronze armbands glitter. She laces the gladiator sandals onto her feet before standing up and stretching.

"Thanks," Mal smiles pulling Hadley into a hug. Due to Evie being busy with the increasing number or orders for dresses and capes (Chad seems to believe that there is such a thing as too many capes), Mal was wearing the same dress as she wore for her first time having tea with Queen Mother Belle. A light purple dress that fell to her knees. Blue jewels embellished the skirt so it would shine every time she moved. Light blue lace went over Mal's shoulders, ending at the sweetheart neckline of the purple dress. "Now let's go," the purplette grins.

Three hours later...

Family Day was in full swing. After the Auradon kids sang their version of Be Our Guest, Mal and Ben had left for a last second meeting at Castle Beast. Hadley was sitting at a table in the gardens with Belle and Adam, after having promised Mal that she would stay until she returned.

"Hadley, dear. Have you been enjoying Auradon? Mal mentioned that you aren't used to sunlight," Queen Mother Belle asks as she adds a few sugar cubes to her tea. Belle and Mal had grown quite close over the past year. The former Queen had begun to see her son's True Love as a daughter. She had come to see all of the Villain children as her own. When Mal had discovered why Hadley refused to trust her, when she saw the scars, she instantly told Belle.

"If I had my way, I would be wearing aviators and a baseball cap every time I went outside. And all my classes would be at night," Hadley chuckles as she holds a yellow mug filled with coffee in her hands.

"Is that to avoid Mal or sunlight?" Belle asks with a knowing smirk.

"Can't the answer be both?" Hadley asks with an innocent little grin on her face. Adam bellows in laughter at the teen's response. He claps a hand on her back with enough force to push her forward in her seat.

"So that's why you are taking astronomy," Ben teases as he stops behind Hadley. "And I thought it was because the stars are pretty."

"Stars are more than pretty, far more. They tell stories, serve as historical records, and they are navigational tools," Hadley explains with an eyeroll. Almost all Auradonians question the importance of Astronomy. All the non-fairies just saw it as an easy A and an excuse to stay up past curfew.

"Well astronomy aside... I have a surprise for you! Hercules wants to meet you! Herkie told him about you, they are just grabbing some food," Ben grins not noticing the look of panic in Hadley's emerald eyes.

"I..." the young fey starts to say before getting out of her seat and taking off at a run towards the school. The ceramic mug falls to the ground and smashes into a bunch of tiny pieces. Coffee soaked into the grass as the royal family stared at the back of the retreating girl.

"I don't understand..." Ben says sitting down in what was Hadley's seat. He thought she wanted to meet her cousin. She got along well enough with Herkie after all.

Carlos was sitting at a table with Jane and Fairy Godmother when he saw Hadley take off at a run. Looking off to the left, he noticed two burly redheads wrestling each other to the ground. Herkie and Hercules. The white haired boy quickly gets out of his seat and runs over to the still confused boy king. "Did you know that Hercules was coming?"

"Yeah. He wanted to meet Hadley. Why?"

"Hades told Hadley that Hercules wants to kill her. That Zeus ordered her dead as revenge for Hercules being kidnapped. She fears them." Carlos states crossing his arms. "Did you tell Mal that Hercules is here?"

"No... I should go find her. She spilled water on her dressed so she said something about going back to the dorms," Ben says getting out of the chair. He wasn't even considering talking to Hercules about the issue. All his thoughts were on how terrified Hadley must be and that he needs Mal's help to fix his mistake.

"Ben, honey. Have Mal talk to Hercules about Hadley. You should be the one to calm Hadley down, make sure that she's okay," Belle suggests taking Ben's hand before he took off running without a thought. Once her boy nods in understanding, she drops his hand and watches him run towards the dorm building.

**A/N: This was going to be one chapter, but I decided to split it into two. It was getting longer than my normal chapter length.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inside of the grossly pink dorm room, was a closet. A very average closet. Filled with clothing, shoes, a teenage girl curled up in a ball in the far left corner... yup. A perfectly normal closet. Mal was sitting on the floor outside of the closet. Her back was leaning against the pine wooden door. "So... do you want to talk about it? According to Evie, it's supposed to help."

"Talking is overrated. Auradon poisoned Evie's mind," Hadley replies not removing her head from her knees. It's too late for talking anyways. If Hercules knows where she is, so does Zeus. She'll be dead by the end of the week.

"How about I go talk to Hercules. If he wants to hurt you... I'll have Fairy Godmother give you my spell book so you can defend yourself."

The closet door on the side Mal wasn't leaning against slowly opens. "Don't leave me alone... I need someone to distract him while I figure out a good spell..." a small voice in the closet states trying to not sound scared. Mal smiles and shakes her head.

"I won't go anywhere. Just let me text Ben."

"Text me about what?" Ben asks walking into the room. The second the door creaked, the closet door closed. "She's mad at me..." Ben sighs as his head hangs down.

"More terrified of her cousin than angry," Mal states ignoring the quiet protest of "I can take him any day!" from the cowering daughter of Hades in the closet.

"I should have talked to you about Hercules before telling him that he could meet Hadley," Ben says looking up at Mal, remorse clearly shown on his face. He sits down on the ground next to Mal, having a feeling that the text would be about the teen cowering in the closet. "How about you go and talk to Hercules? I should stay here and talk to the very terrifying demidragon in the closet."

"I'll be back soon then. If Hadley changes her mind, text me," Mal says before giving Ben a small smile. She knew that Ben would never scare Hadley on purpose. Out of all the Core Four, only Carlos knew of Hadley's fear of Hercules. Mal would have also told Hercules that it is perfectly fine for him to visit Hadley as an attempt to bond. The purple haired teen gets off the ground and starts heading back towards the gardens.

As she walked down the hall, Hercules was making his way to Mal, Evie, and Hadley's dorm. "Good afternoon, Lady Mal. Have you seen Hadley anywhere?" he asks with a kind smile on his face.

"That's actually why I was looking for you. Hades told her that you plan on killing her," Mal says falling into step beside Hercules, the wonder boy slowing down so that he wasn't outwalking Ben's Lady of the Court. Hadley may not have told Mal herself, but Carlos informed her of the situation by text message.

The red haired god stops in his tracks and clenches his fists. "Of course Hades told her that. His only power comes from controlling those filled with fear," he says not hiding the anger in his voice. It took all his self control to not go to the Isle to beat up his Uncle yet again. Now he understood why his little cousin took off at a run. Zeus not being able to attend was definitely a good thing. However, now he wished that he allowed his mother to accompany him. Perhaps Hera would have been able to keep the young demigoddess calm. "Do you think Hadley would be willing to meet me on her own terms? I need to prove to her that I won't hurt her. That Hades lied to her."

Mal taps her foot slightly being deep in thought. She wanted to help her sister get over her fear, but she didn't want to scare her further. "I'll lead you to outside the dorm door, I shouldn't be the one to decide if she is ready to meet you. Ask her through the door, just know that she claimed that she can kick your ass in a fight."

"If she tells me to leave, Ben knows how to contact me. At the very least, Hadley deserves to know that there is a place for her on Olympus," Hercules says loosening his fists. When Mal gives him a smile, he returns it and follows as she leads the way to the dorm room.

While Mal spoke to Hercules, Ben was trying to get Hadley out of the closet.

"Hadley, I really am sorry. I didn't know about your fear," Ben apologizes through the slight crack in the closet door. He had a feeling that she would deny her fear yet again or just ignore him. The wooden door starts to open next to Ben, as he turns to look the teen in the eye, he gets a face full of purple leather.

A light knock raps on the dorm door. The closet door slams shut, causing the purple-haired pixie to sigh. "Hadley... if you are willing to talk to Hercules through the door, punch Ben."

"Wait... OW! Hadley!" Ben had begun to say before suddenly being punched by Hadley. "Why punch me?"

"I knew she would be willing to talk if she could punch someone. She's been wanting to punch you all day anyways," Mal smirks as her eyes briefly glow green.

Hercules chuckles starting to get a sense of what personality his cousin has. "Hello Hadley, have you ever put any thought into visiting Olympus?"

The second Olympus was mentioned, Hadley's head poked out of the closet. Like Maleficent, Hades was a schemer. Always talking about revenge. The main difference was how they planned their revenge. Maleficent wanted Mal to be a pawn, Hades wanted Hadley to finish the job. To take Olympus. "I'm allowed on Olympus?" she asks confused. After all Hades had done, she assumed she would never be allowed to see her rightful home without taking it over.

"Of course you're allowed on Olympus! The second my parents found out about you, they turned my nursery into a bedroom for you! There's even a school on Olympus that they wanted you to attend instead of Auradon Prep!" Hercules states, starting out at a loud volume. Once he realized that a booming voice might scare his little cousin, he quiets on down. The bedroom door opens slightly, just enough for Hercules to see one of Hadley's eyes.

"But... wouldn't they want revenge against my father?"

"My parents may want him to pay for taking me from them, but they know that you're innocent of his crimes. They've been alive for hundreds of years! You're a baby to them! In mortal years, you're only about 8 right?" Hercules says thinking that Hadley is a young child due to her height/

"I'm 15..."Hadley deadpans not caring that her blue hair was falling into her face. After taking off, she had changed out of her chiton into something far more comfortable for her. Her blue leather jacket and black leather pants.

Hercules eases the door open so he could see his cousin easier. When she said she was 15, shock was evident in his eyes. The demigoddess only came up halfway up his chest. He quickly noticed how her clothing hung off her small frame, the clothes being far too big on her. "Did Hades feed you?"

"Food was hard to come by on the Isle around the outskirts. Even if you got ahold of food, it was rotten," she shrugs seeing rotten food as a normal thing still. "That got better after Mal told Ben."

"You are not going back to that Isle. If you don't want to stay here when classes are over, come to Olympus."

"None of the gods are worried about the fact that I was raised by my father?" Hadley asks knowing that the other VKs had to deal with that from their respective heroes.

"Hadley... you aren't your father. Unless you prove yourself to be a hero or a villain, we won't consider you either." Hercules states watching the relief shine in the blunette's emerald eyes.

"So... I could just be me?" Hadley asks quietly right before the ground begins to shake beneath the school.

**A/N: So I decided to end Blue Flames Rise here! On a cliff hanger. I will begin A Second Chance sometime tomorrow maybe and it will pick up where this story left off!**


	7. Chapter 7

So I am rewriting this story and putting it as a separate story. Same name. But now I'm making a trilogy out of it. Maybe more if I feel like it.


End file.
